The Rockstar
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Troy Bolton is part of a the world famous band Rebound Gabriella Montez is a normal girl when they meet backstage & start a realtionship can they keep it under wraps. Read their story to see if they can be undiscoverd.UPDATED please re read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**Gabby gabby gabby guess what" says R****hianna**

"**What?" asks Gabriella thinking of her secret boyfriend**

"**My birthday present five front row tickets and backstage passes to Rebound" squeals R****hianna**

"**When?" asks Gabriella**

"**This Saturday right here in ****Albuquerque" says ****R****hianna**

"**Sounds fun" says Gabriella**

"**Me, you, Chelsea, Kelly and Haylie and a sleepover at mine afterwards" says Rhianna**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**OMG Troy Bolton is so lush I can't wait to see him performing on Saturday" gushes Rhianna**

"**I can't wait to be in his arms on Saturday" thinks Gabriella**

"**Hey have you guys heard apparently Troy Bolton has a girlfriend sources say they've been together for a year and a half" says Haylie**

"**Where'd you hear that?" asks Gabriella**

"**It's all over the celeb gossip news and internet" says Haylie**

"**I'll see you guys later" says Gabriella and walks off to go up to the roof her special place.**

**2 minutes later.**

"**Pick up Troy please come on" whispers Gabriella**

"**Hello" says Troy**

"**Hey" whispers Gabriella**

"**Brie what's up" says Troy**

"**Apparently you have a girlfriend you've been with her a year and a half it's all over the web and celeb news channels on TV" says Gabriella**

"**Crap I'll get my publicist to do damage control I'll have to send a statement out or do an interview" says Troy**

"**Just said out a brief statement on your website saying that you have a girlfriend, you have been with her for a year and a half but your personal life is private and not up for discussion" says Gabriella**

"**HEY GAIL" shouts Troy**

**Gabriella can hear Troy talking to his publicist in the background.**

**The bell goes.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

**Silence Gabriella realizes he hasn't returned to the phone.**

"**Troy" she says again**

**Again silence. She hangs up.**

**As she walks to class she sends him a text.**

Sorry for hanging up

You were talking to Gail

Bell went need to get to class

Talk after school

Love you Brie

Ok talk later

Love you too

Troy

**In class Gabriella walks in looking at Troy's website which now has that statement.**

"**Apparently" she says sitting down next to Haylie and Rhianna "Troy Bolton has a girlfriend but his personal life is private and his love life is not up for discussion" says Gabriella**

"**We'd you hear that crap?" asks Rhianna**

"**He's just put a statement out on his website" says Gabriella showing them her phone**

"**Well once he sees me backstage on Saturday he'll dump this mystery girl and chose me" says Tanya**

"**You wish" thinks Gabriella**

**Gabriella phone buzzes in Haylie's hand.**

**Gabriella takes it off her and smiles when she sees who it is from.**

Wanna record Don't Stop Beliven with me this Friday

3 u

T

Sure

3 u 2

Brie

"**Who was that?" asks Rhianna**

**Gabriella is about to answer when the teacher walks in.**

"**Later" whispers Rhianna**

**At lunch**

**Gabriella is constantly texting Troy.**

Got you VIP tickets for concert on Sat

3 u

T

My friend has 5 front row tickets

Plus backstage passes

You'd better talk to the guys so they don't blow us

3 u 2

Brie

Will do

3 u

T

Almost end of lunch

Gotta go

3 u 2

Brie

Ok talk later

3 u

T

3 u

Brie

3 u 2

T

"**You've been texting all lunch and had that goofy smile on your face who's the lucky fella?" asks Chelsea**

"**There's no guy" says Gabriella**

"**There is" says Haylie**

"**Nope no guy" says Gabriella**

"**You in love with someone" says Rhianna**

**Chelsea nods.**

**Gabriella's phone buzzes she looks down at the screen to see incoming call from Rockstar.**

"**Gotta take this sorry" says Gabriella getting up**

"**Hey" says Troy**

"**Hey mum what's up?" asks Gabriella walking away from the girls**

"**Girls?" asks Troy**

"**Yup" says Gabriella**

"**You away?" asks Troy**

"**Ish" says Gabriella**

"**Still in hearing distance" says Troy**

"**Yup" says Gabriella "Anyway what do you want popstar" says Gabriella**

"**Hey it's Rockstar I um wanted to hear your voice" says Troy**

"**Corny" laughs Gabriella**

"**I know I love you so sue me. You defiantly coming Saturday?" asks Troy**

"**Love you too. Yes I am front row and backstage" says Gabriella**

"**Sound be interesting" says Troy**

"**Yup" says Gabriella**

"**Stop saying yup" says Troy**

"**The only problem is that I stay with you after every concert the girls have planned a sleepover" says Gabriella**

"**It's ok" says Troy**

"**No it isn't cuz I want to be with you" says Gabriella**

"**How about Friday day before" says Troy**

"**I'll speak to mum" says Gabriella**

"**So your friends" says Troy**

"**No Troy I'm not telling them" says Gabriella**

"**It's been a year and a half" says Troy**

"**I don't care no means no I'm not telling them not after what happen with no I'm not telling them" says Gabriella**

"**After what happened with who?" asks Troy**

"**Nothing" sniffs Gabriella**

"**Brie are you crying?" asks Troy**

"**No" whispers Gabriella**

"**Do you want me to come?" asks Troy**

"**No you can't no the paps" says Gabriella**

"**I'll come round after school" says Troy**

"**No popstars on week nights I'm fine honselty" says Gabriella**

"**Ok but phone me and promise right now your ok" says Troy**

"**I'm okay" says Gabriella**

"**You sure?" asks Troy**

"**Yes and do you know what I don't care if the girls have a sleepover on Saturday then can have it without me I will be with you on Saturday" says Gabriella**

"**Brie you'll just cause trouble with your friends" says Troy**

"**So I'll tell them I have a boyfriend and Saturday is my day with him because he works and I can't see him every day" says Gabriella**

"**Brie" says Troy**

"**Don't Brie me if I want to I can I'll tell you on Friday" says Gabriella**

"**Your mum isn't going to let you stay Friday and Saturday" says Troy**

"**I'll pop round Friday stay Saturday" says Gabriella**

"**Why can't you tell me over the phone" says Troy**

"**I don't want to start crying ok I will I used to be friends with the head cheerleader I told her a secret in confidence and she told everyone and everyone thought I was lying and she was telling the truth cuz she twisted the words and she gained instant popularity" says Gabriella**

"**So if everyone found out you would gain instant popularity" says Troy**

"**But I don't like being in the spotlight" says Gabriella**

"**I know Brie I know" says Troy**

**The bell rings.**

"**Sounds like you've gotta go" says Troy**

"**Yeah bye" says Gabriella**

"**Love you" says Troy**

"**Love you too" says Gabriella and hangs up**

**Gabriella goes back over to the table to grabs her bag.**

"**I have a boyfriend I'm staying with him Saturday after the concert Saturday is our day and the only day I get to see him because he works all week and I can't see him weekdays because he works weird shifts" says Gabriella and walks off. Leaving the girls staring after her.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own any songs mention in this chapter.**

**Yes most of the songs mentioned in this chapter are Westlife, Jonas Brothers and JLS.**

"**We're going to see Rebound" shouts Haylie**

"**In 2 hours" squeals Rhianna**

**The girls are getting ready at Gabriella's house as it is closet to the arena.**

"**You not excited Gabs?" asks Chelsea**

"**Gabriella come here a minute" shouts her mum**

**Gabriella goes downstairs.**

"**This is James" says her mum**

**Gabriella smiles at the man.**

"**We're getting married" says her mum**

**Gabriella turns round and runs upstairs and grabs her bag putting on her jacket and slipping on her shoes.**

"**I'll see you guys there" says Gabriella and runs out and to the arena. Where she knows Troy is.**

**She pulls her phone out.**

"**Hello" says Troy**

"**Are you at the arena?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah why?" asks Troy**

"**Can you get me in I need to see you" says Gabriella**

"**I'll come to the main entrance" says Troy**

"**No send Terry or one of the band that know me there are a few paps out here" says Gabriella**

"**Walk around to the back of the arena where my car is I'll meet you there" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella does.**

"**Hey what's up?" asks Troy**

"**Can we go in?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure" says Troy wrapping an arm around Gabriella.**

**In Troy's dressing room.**

"**What's up?" asks Troy**

"**Mum's getting married" says Gabriella**

"**That's completely out of the blue no wonder you're shocked" says Troy pulling Gabriella close.**

"**When you meeting the girls?" asks Troy**

"**Um I don't know" says Gabriella "I just said I'd see them here" says Gabriella**

"**Well you'd better go now" says Troy**

"**You don't want me?" asks Gabriella**

"**We need to go into lock down and the concert starts in half an hour" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**We got a couple of new songs by the way" says Troy**

"**Ok I'll listen for them bye" says Gabriella**

**Troy kisses her.**

"**Love you" says Troy**

"**Love you too" says Gabriella**

"**By the way Taylor is front row Seat F" says Troy**

"**Seat E" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella goes to find her friends.**

"**I'm sorry for spacing on you mum getting married needed my boy" says Gabriella**

"**It's all good" says Rhianna**

"**Come on let's go in" says Gabriella**

**The girls go in show they're tickets and find there seats.**

"**Taylor" says Gabriella as she sits down**

"**Gabby" says Taylor**

**The girls hug.**

"**Guys Taylor, Taylor this is Kelly, Haylie, Rhianna and Chelsea" says Gabriella**

"**Nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you guys" says Taylor**

"**Can't say we can return that we haven't heard anything about you" says Rhianna**

"**The concert is starting" says Taylor**

**The music to The Club is Alive starts playing (JLS)**

**After that is BB Good (Jonas Brothers)**

**Taylor and Gabriella dancing to all the songs there boyfriends and Zeke are playing.**

**That's just the way we roll (Jonas Brothers)**

"**And now this song goes out to a girl close to my heart" says Chad**

**Gabriella looks at Taylor.**

**Chad sits down and starts to play the piano and music starts with him.**

**(Jonas Brother Fly With Me)**

**If time was still**

**The sun would never, never find us**

**We could light up**

**The sky tonight**

**I would see the world through your eyes**

**Leave it all behind**

**If it's you and me forever**

**If it's you and me right now**

**That'd be alright**

**Be alright**

**If we chase the stars to lose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**

**So won't you fly with me**

**Oh yeah**

**Gotta fly with me now**

**Now the past**

**Has come alive**

**And given meaning**

**And a reason**

**To give all I can**

**To believe once again**

**If it's you and me forever**

**If it's you and me right now**

**That'd be alright**

**Be alright**

**If we chase the stars to lose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**

**So won't you fly with me**

**Maybe you were just afraid**

**Knowing you were miles away**

**From the place where you needed to be**

**And that's right here with me**

**If it's you and me forever**

**You and me right now**

**I'd be alright**

**If we chase the stars to lose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**

**So won't you fly with me**

**If it's you and me forever**

**If it's you and me right now**

**I'd be alright**

**Be alright**

**If we chase the stars to lose our shadow**

**Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine**

**So won't you fly**

**Fly**

**Fly**

**With me**

**Everyone in Love is next**

"**This next one goes out to the girl who is close to my heart" says Troy**

**(Jls Close to you)**

**London, Paris, Tokyo  
Thinking of you wherever I go and  
I close my eyes  
You're by my side**

**A thousand miles can't keep us apart  
Your tender words serenade my heart and  
You keep me smiling  
Perfect timing**

**I wish that you were here with me tonight**

**See I've travelled all around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been to many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But Baby no one ever comes close to you**

**Close to you  
Close to you**

**Planes and trains through sun and rain  
Another hotel another day breaks and  
I'm on my way  
I called to say **

**I wish that you were here with me tonight**

**See I've travelled all around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been to many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But Baby no one ever comes close to you**

**Close to you  
Close to you**

**And it feels like you are always with me  
On these long nights in another lonely city  
You're right here, right now  
Coz in my mind I never left at all  
(I never left at all)**

**See I've travelled all around the world now  
And I've seen so many beautiful girls now  
But somehow no one ever comes close to you  
You know I've been to many different places  
And I've seen so many pretty faces  
But Baby no one ever comes close to you**

"**That's so sweet" says Rhianna**

**Just Friends (Jonas Brothers)**

**Amazing (Westlife)**

**Beat Again (JLS)**

**S.O.S (Jonas Brother)**

**Somebody needs you (Westlife)**

**Uptown girl (Westlife)**

**Paranoid (Jonas Brothers)**

**That's were you find love (Westlife)**

**Play my music (Jonas Brothers)**

"**Thank you ****Albuquerque" says Troy and Rebound go off stage**

"**Backstage girls" says Rhianna**

"**Can I have mine?" asks Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Rhianna**

"**Yeah you not coming with us" says Haylie**

"**In case we get spilt up" says Gabriella**

"**That's a good idea" says Rhianna**

**Everyone gets there backstage passes and Gabriella is right they do get split up.**

"**Geeky Gabi how did you get a backstage pass" says Tanya**

"**How did you" says Gabriella**

"**Mum bought the VIP package for me" says Tanya**

"**Rhianna's mum bought them" says Gabriella and walks though the security after showing her pass.**

**The girls are still stuck in the crowd behind her.**

Go ahead without us

Rhianna

Ok

Gabriella

**Gabriella goes and knocks on Troy's door.**

"**Come in" says Troy**

"**Hey popstar" says Gabriella**

"**Girls?" asks Troy**

"**Got spilt up" says Gabriella**

"**Sneaky" says Troy**

"**Oh Tanya is here" says Gabriella**

"**Problem" says Troy**

"**She's going to get you to dump mystery girl for her" says Gabriella**

"**Never" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

**Gabriella phone buzzes.**

We're though

Who you with

Were are you

Rhianna

Troy Bolton's

Dressing Room

Gabby

Coming

Rhianna

"**Girls coming kiss me quick" says Gabriella**

**Troy kisses her.**

"**Brie actually I wanted to ask you something" says Troy**

**There's a knock on the door.**

**Troy sits on the sofa.**

**Gabriella stands near the door**

"**Come in" says Troy**

**Gabriella's friends come in.**

"**Great timing" thinks Gabriella**

"**Did we interrupted something?" asks Haylie**

"**Nope just waiting for you lot" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

**The door opens.**

"**Hi I'm Tanya" says Tanya**

"**I'm busy" says Troy**

"**With these loser please you could do so much better" says Tanya**

**Gabriella sighs and mutters stuck up under her breath.**

"**Did you say something Geeky?" asks Tanya**

"**Nope you must me hearing things" says Gabriella giving Tanya a fake sickly sweet smile**

**Tanya walks over and slaps her straight across the face.**

"**I suggest you leave before I call security" says Troy**

"**But" says Tanya**

"**Now" says Troy**

**Tanya leaves.**

"**I'm going to get the rest of the band so we can all talk" says Troy**

**Troy walks out to get Chad, Zeke and Jason.**

**Haylie looks around the room and her eyes land on photo album on top his dressing table she goes and picks it up.**

"**Haylie that's private" says Gabriella**

"**How would you know" says Haylie**

"**Because I didn't say you could look at anything" says Troy**

**Haylie goes red and sits down.**

"**And she's right it is private" says Troy**

**Gabriella isn't listening to the conversation she's thinking about the pounding in her head of the migraine that is starting.**

**10 minutes later a conversation with no input from Gabriella.**

"**It was nice meeting you" says Troy**

"**You too thank you for the autographs and pictures" say the girls**

**As they walk out.**

"**Gabriella we'll see you at school on Monday" says the girls as they walk towards the entrance of the arena. Only for when the girls get out of sight Gabriella turns round and goes back to Troy's dressing room and once inside collapses into his arms.**

"**Brie you ok?" asks Troy**

"**Migraine" says Gabriella**

"**Let's get you home" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**They go to Troy's apartment avoiding the paps and go to sleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

**Monday morning.**

"**Have you seen Celeb News yet?" asks Haylie**

"**Nope" says Gabriella**

"**Read Juice?" asks Rhianna (Juice is a celeb gossip magazine)**

"**Nope" says Gabriella**

"**Here" says Haylie handing Gabriella a copy and Gabriella finds herself on staring at her self and Troy on the front cover. The picture is of Troy carrying her from the car to his apartment her face is thankfully pressed against his chest and half her body is covered in his jacket so that only her hair, half her legs and her feet are visible.**

"**Can't see her face so she can't be identified" says Gabriella**

"**All mags, bloggers and reporters think she's local" says Haylie**

**Gabriella pulls out her phone to send Troy a text.**

Read Juice we're front cover

3 u

Brie

**10 minutes later.**

You almost gave me a heart attack.

I thought everyone knew who you were

Damage control can't be done.

No one can see you face we're safe

3 u 2

Troy

"**Guys I know where this is this is the flats just of my street" says Haylie**

"**We should totally go to Haylie's after school and see who goes in and see who is a possible candidate" says Rhianna**

"**My boyfriend lives in those flats" says Gabriella**

"**Well we'll rule you out" says Kelly**

**Gabriella phones buzzes.**

"**Hey" says Troy**

"**Hey" says Gabriella**

"**Gail says that we should go public" says Troy**

"**Don't want to" says Gabriella**

"**I told her that I told her I didn't either and now she's speaking to the record label" says Troy**

"**Why" says Gabriella**

"**She's speaking to our manager who stills wants to be your manager" says Troy**

"**I have to speak to mum about it" says Gabriella**

"**So you want to be a singer" says Troy**

**Gabriella is at this point walking away from her friends and towards homeroom.**

"**Yeah I mean I love singing and apparently I'm good at it plus I'd get to be with you Mr Rockstar so why not" says Gabriella**

"**Until you're a sold out star" says Troy**

"**Then you guys would be my opening act I can see it Rebound opening act for singing sensation Gabriella Montez" says Gabriella**

"**You have the voice of an angel Brie you so pursue it" says Troy**

"**Love you" says Gabriella**

"**Are you going to hang up on me?" asks Troy**

"**No I just wanted to say it" says Gabriella**

"**Love you too" says Troy**

**Gabriella has walked back to her friends**

"**So that thing you wanted to ask me on Saturday and then the pizza came what was it" says Gabriella**

"**I was wondering if you wanted to go on holiday with me" says Troy**

"**Isn't that risky?" asks Gabriella**

"**Nope cuz we'd go to a remote island were no one else was like St Lucia or an island like that maybe the island of Brie" says Troy**

"**There's a an island called the island of Brie" says Gabriella**

"**Yup I just bought it" says Troy**

"**You did what?" asks Gabriella walking away from her friends**

"**I bought you an island and named it after you" says Troy**

"**Oh Troy that is so romantic" says Gabriella**

"**So you up for it" says Troy**

"**Again mum and when" says Gabriella**

"**Next week for spring break and your mum said ok" says Troy**

"**You spoke to my mum" says Gabriella**

"**Yup" says Troy**

"**I say yes I'm going to start packing as soon as I get home" says Gabriella**

"**Brie it's 2 days away" says Troy**

"**I'm a girl" says Gabriella**

"**Fine love you" says Troy**

"**You going to hang up of me?" asks Gabriella**

"**I can hear the bell" says Troy**

"**Oh ok love you too" says Gabriella**

"**Bye" says Troy**

"**Bye" says Gabriella**

**They hang up.**

"**What was that about" says Haylie**

"**I'm going on holiday with my boyfriend next week" says Gabriella**

"**What will you mum say about that?" asks Chelsea**

"**He spoke to her and she's fine with it" says Gabriella**

"**How long have you to actually been together?" asks Kelly as they walk to homeroom.**

"**A year and a half" says Gabriella**

"**You obviously said I love you to each other have you to do it?" asks Rhianna**

"**Rhea no we haven't he said he wait till I was ready" says Gabriella**

"**What's his name" says Haylie**

**Gabriella thinks "What can I say"**

"**Tony" says Gabriella**

"**Tony and Gabriella doesn't have a ring to it" says Rhianna**

"**I don't care I love him" says Gabriella and sits down not listing to the girls anymore.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

"**You coming over tonight?" asks Rhianna**

"**Nope going on holiday tonight remember" says Gabriella**

"**When is your flight?" asks Rhianna**

"**Not sure Tony didn't tell me" says Gabriella**

"**Well phone him and ask him" says Rhianna**

**Just as Gabriella pulls her phone out she gets a text from him.**

Babe so sorry.

We can't go away record label want us to record songs all week for our new album.

Sorry

Love you

Troy

"**We're not going his boss is making him work" says Gabriella**

"**They can't do that if he has booked time off then he should be allowed it" says Rhianna**

Tell Chris if he doesn't let you go on holiday

You'll sign with someone else

Love you too

Brie

He knows I won't

Troy

Tell him I won't sign with him

Brie

He's not bothered

Troy

Tell him I hate him

Brie

Also not bothered

Troy

Tell him you quit

Brie

I'm not quitting

Troy

**Gabriella turns her phone off not wanting to get into an argument with Troy.**

"**His boss won't budge" says Gabriella**

"**So you can come over" says Rhianna**

"**I have to unpack sorry maybe tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**Well tomorrow since we've all just turned 18 recently were going to that new club" says Rhianna**

"**Yeah I'm up for that" says Gabriella**

"**What will Tony think isn't Saturday your night?" asks Rhianna**

"**To hell with what he thinks if he can't stand up to his boss for me then why should I spend time with him" says Gabriella**

"**I like you thinking if they can't do anything for us why should we do anything for them" says Rhianna**

**Saturday night.**

**Gabriella and the girls have just entered the club.**

**While in his apartment Troy is sat with a DVD on pause and a pizza on the coffee table waiting for Gabriella.**

**Half an hour later Gabriella is dancing with her girls while holding a coke, talking and laughing.**

**Troy is on the phone to Chad.**

"**She's stood me up" says Troy**

"**That's what you get when you break a promise they don't like it" says Chad**

"**But she would of said something" says Troy**

"**Why don't you forget about her and we can go to that new club in town and have a good time" says Chad**

"**Because we're recording tomorrow" says Troy**

"**Not till 2" says Chad**

"**I think I'm just going to go to bed" says Troy**

"**Come on Troy we've not had a night out in ages" says Chad**

"**That's because apparently it is bad PR and we have to stay at home and be goody goody rockstars" says Troy**

"**Rockstars we're meant to go out and party" says Chad**

"**Meet outside the club in half an hour" says Troy and hangs up.**

**Half an hour later Troy and Chad have just entered both wearing shades but there is no mistaking Chad unruly hair or Troy's leather jacket that he wears all the time.**

**Gabriella and the girls are dancing and Gabriella spots Troy standing meters away from her.**

"**Shit" she mutters**

"**What's up Gabs" says Haylie**

"**What nothing" says Gabriella**

"**OMG it's Troy Bolton" says Rhianna**

"**God Rhea there human they are allowed to go clubbing leave them be" says Gabriella**

"**Admire them from afar" says Haylie**

"**But don't be a stalker" says Gabriella anxiously**

"**What's up Gabby" says Kelly picking up on her friends unease**

"**I've just seen Tony and I don't want him to see me here" says Gabriella**

"**Will he flip at what you're wearing" says Rhianna**

"**Probably he's very over protective though I love him for it" says Gabriella**

"**Go over to him" says Haylie**

"**Oh no he's with his mates" says Gabriella**

"**Point him out" says Chelsea**

"**I can't see him anymore he must be somewhere in the crowd" says Gabriella**

"**Well if you can see him again then you should point him out" says Haylie**

"**Yeah yeah" says Gabriella**

**For the next half an hour Gabriella gets can you see him yet?**

**Until she is sick of it.**

"**Will you guys shut up I wish I never told you I had a boyfriend it would be a whole lot easier I wouldn't have you nagging who my boyfriend is private and you won't get other word out me you can all go and fuck yourselves" says Gabriella and walks off.**

**Gabriella walks out of the club and on her way bashes into Troy who turns. Who grabs her. She tries to break free but he sees it's her and pulls her into a quiet part of the club. Her eyes on the verge of tears.**

"**Brie what's up" says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

**Troy pulls her close to him checking for paps at the same time.**

"**Talk about it later" whispers Gabriella in Troy's ear.**

**Close to you comes on.**

"**Dance with me" whispers Troy**

**Gabriella nods against his chest.**

**Troy pulls her onto the dance floor. Gabriella looks up at her and then sees her friends out of the corner eye.**

"**Friends we need to move" says Gabriella into Troy's ear.**

**Troy nods and manoeuvres them across the dance floor to where Chad is with Taylor.**

"**I wanna go home" says Gabriella**

"**I'll give you a lift" says Taylor**

"**See you at the apartment" says Troy ducking his head and giving her a kiss on the lips.**

**Taylor gives her a lift and Troy and Chad leave the club and Troy heads to his apartment to find Gabriella asleep on the bed still in her clothes from the club and a tear stained face.**

**He smiles and then proceeds to take her jewellery off leaving her in her strappy skimp white dress top and pulls the covers up over her before getting ready for bed himself and slipping in next to her wrapping his arms around her.**

**She snuggles into him in her sleep.**

**In the morning.**

**Gabriella is awake watching Troy sleeping.**

**He wakes half an hour later. Gabriella still watching him.**

**He turns sees her awake and leans over and kisses her pining her against the bed.**

"**You know I don't think that my boyfriend would approve of this" murmurs Gabriella**

"**And he would be" says Troy pulling back**

"**Tony" says Gabriella**

"**Tony who I'll have to hunt him down and talk to him" says Troy**

"**Tony doesn't have a last name" says Gabriella**

"**So I'm Tony to your mates" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Is that what your argument was about last night at the club?" asks Troy**

"**You saw that" says Gabriella**

"**Hun you bashed into me almost in tears it doesn't take much to figure out" says Troy**

"**I said I'd seen you and then they kept asking where you were so I told them to go fuck themselves" says Gabriella**

**Troy mouths falls open in shock at his girlfriends choice of words.**

"**What" says Gabriella**

"**I'm just shocked you used that kinda of language not like you" says Troy**

"**I'm kinda dreading going to school on Monday" says Gabriella**

"**Well it's a good thing that your not" says Troy**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**Spring break" says Troy**

"**Oh yeah so a week without them" says Gabriella**

"**Anyway want to tell me what you were doing in a club in that outfit and not with me in you pyjamas snuggled up on the sofa watching the notebook" says Troy**

"**I was angry at you for not standing up to Chris about the holiday and the girls said that Saturday night was my night with you and I said to hell what you think" says Gabriella**

"**So you stood me up sitting on my sofa looking at a paused beginning of the notebook and a cold pizza" says Troy**

"**Sorry" mutters Gabriella resting her head in the crook of Troy's neck.**

"**As long as everything is cool now I'm not bothered" says Troy**

"**Everything is ok now" says Gabriella going back to sleep.**

**There is silence for a few minutes.**

"**Brie" says Troy**

**No answer. Troy looks down at his girlfriend to see she is asleep.**

**He slips out of bed and goes over to the window to see Gabriella friends at the upstairs window of the house opposite mouths open in shock looking Troy who closes the curtains. He chuckles to himself.**

"**Something funny?" asks Gabriella**

"**Your friends upstairs window of the house opposite" says Troy**

"**How is that funny" says Gabriella**

"**I don't think they expect to see me shirtless at 9am on a Sunday morning" says Troy**

"**I like that view" says Gabriella**

"**Wait maybe there in shock because there saw you" says Troy**

**Gabriella hides her head in the covers.**

**Troy pulls the covers away from her.**

"**What's the big deal if they do find out" says Troy**

"**Cuz Rhianna wants to be popular and she might do a Tanya and tell everyone or they might be really mad me for not telling them" says Gabriella**

"**Ok then let's hope they were shocked to see me walking up to the window" says Troy**

"**They probably didn't think that Haylie's bedroom window would be opposite your apartment" says Gabriella**

"**What do you want to do today?" asks Troy**

"**You not recording today?" asks Gabriella**

"**At 2 you can come if you want" says Troy**

"**Nah I'll pass I don't want Chris going on at me to sign with him especially since I talked to my mum about it" says Gabriella**

**Troy sits next to and Gabriella rests her head on her shoulder.**

"**What did she say?" asks Troy**

"**I can't do it I'm to go to Stanford and become either a doctor or a lawyer like her or my dad" says Gabriella**

"**Brie your 18 you can make up your mind about what you want to do you can be with me in the eyes of the law you can also do what you want you don't need you mum's permission" says Troy**

"**Right then I'll come with you" says Gabriella**

"**But you really should talk to your about it and explain this is what you want to do" says Troy**

"**She won't listen" says Gabriella**

"**What do you want to do until then?" asks Troy**

"**Can we just stay here?" asks Gabriella**

"**And do what?" asks Troy**

"**Watch the notebook" says Gabriella**

"**Sure but Brie get dressed please" says Troy**

"**You can talk your wearing just boxers" says Gabriella**

"**And I'm going to get changed" says Troy**

**They get changed and settle down to watch the notebook.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

**It's been two days since the whole Troy at the window thing and Gabriella hasn't heard anything from the girls. She has stayed hollered up in Troy's apartment doing and assignment for school.**

"**Brie you need to go out you mum thinks I'm holding you hostage" says Troy**

"**Don't want to" says Gabriella**

"**Brie you been in this apartment for 3 whole days it isn't good you need a change of scenery" says Troy**

"**I like it here" says Gabriella**

"**I know you do but please for just an hour go shopping or to the library go see your mum" says Troy**

**Gabriella stands up grabs a jacket of the back of the chair and starts to walk to the door.**

"**Preferably not in your slippers or pyjamas" says Troy**

**Gabriella drops the jacket on the floor and walks into the bedroom and slams the door.**

"**Brie" says Troy**

"**Shut up" says Gabriella**

**Troy sits down and starts looking at her work.**

**Gabriella comes out of the bedroom 5 minutes later.**

"**I remember doing this" says Troy**

"**Did you get it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Babe I used to be head of the basketball team when I went to East High of course I got it. Why does little Miss Genius need help" says Troy**

**Gabriella walks out.**

"**Love you" calls Troy**

**Silence.**

Let me know when you're on your way back.

Love you loads.

Troy

**An hour and a half later.**

On my way just walking up the street.

Gabriella

**Troy dives into the bathroom and starts running a bath filling it with lovely smelling bubble bath.**

**When the bath is done he hears the front door open.**

"**Troy" calls Gabriella**

"**Bathroom" calls Troy**

**Gabriella drops her bag on the floor and comes into the bathroom.**

"**Get a book, have a bath and then I'll help you with that work" says Troy**

**Gabriella eyes fill with tears.**

"**Hey hey what's up?" asks Troy**

"**This is so thoughtful" says Gabriella**

"**Hey I'm your boyfriend when you're upset or down I should realize and do something to make it better" says Troy**

**Gabriella wraps her arms around Troy.**

"**Love you" says Gabriella**

"**Love you too" says Troy kissing the top of her forehead. "Now you have your bath and I'll see you when you've finished it" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella.**

**Troy leaves the room Gabriella goes and grabs a book then gets undressed and slips into the bath to relax.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

**It's lunch time at East High the Monday after spring break.**

**None of the girls have said anything about seeing Troy Bolton shirtless at his window or about a girl in his bed.**

"**Have you heard" says Haylie**

"**What?" asks Gabriella bored**

"**Troy Bolton has bought a island and named it Brie's Island" says Haylie**

"**It's probably after his girlfriend" says Rhianna**

"**She could be called Brianna or Brie" says Kelley**

"**Or Sabrina or Bridget or Brenda" says Chelsea**

"**What's my middle name?" asks Tanya sitting next to them**

**The girls look blank.**

"**Sabrina" says Tanya**

"**Are you saying" says Rhianna**

"**Yeah I'm Troy Bolton girlfriend" says Tanya**

"**You can't been cuz we saw him shirtless at his window of his flat and a girl with brunette hair in his bed" says Haylie**

"**Who was the girl?" asks Tanya**

"**Don't know she had her back to us" says Haylie**

"**Naked or clothed" says Tanya**

"**Defiantly clothed" says Haylie**

"**So she's not a slut so she isn't what Troy would usually date she's diffrenet" says Tanya**

**Gabriella walks off.**

"**What's eaten her?" asks Tanya**

"**She's been really secretive the past few weeks" says Rhianna**

"**She has a secret" says Tanya**

"**Like she's going to trust any of us with it after what happened with you" snaps Haylie who goes off after Gabriella**

"**Gabby" says Haylie**

**Gabriella keeps walking.**

"**Gabriella" says Haylie**

**Gabriella stops in a deserted hallway.**

"**Gabs what's up" says Haylie**

"**It just gets to me how they say that stuff about him like he isn't a living being like he's just a robot" says Gabriella**

"**About Troy Bolton" says Haylie**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Why would that bother you" says Haylie**

"**For you to understand I want you to meet my boyfriend just you" says Gabriella**

"**Ok when and where" says Haylie forgetting about Troy Bolton.**

"**His flat right after school" says Gabriella**

"**He won't mind" says Haylie**

"**I'm going to phone him now" says Gabriella pulling her phone out and hitting speed dial number 1**

"**Hey" says Troy**

"**Hey listen is it alright if I bring Haylie to meet you after school" says Gabriella**

"**Your mum doesn't like you coming round on a school night interferes with you homework" says Troy**

"**Please" says Gabriella**

"**I'll see you Saturday Brie I don't want to get you in trouble" says Troy**

**Gabriella hangs up and dials her mum's number.**

"**Mum hey can I go round to Tony's tonight I want him to meet Haylie" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella you know my views about rockstars and weeknights" says her mum**

"**I have free period last I'll do it then" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says her mum**

"**Thank you bye" says Gabriella and hangs up and dials 1**

"**Hey Tony mum said I can" says Gabriella**

"**Ok see you later babe and it's Haylie you're bringing" says Troy**

"**Yeah Haylie" says Gabriella**

"**See you later Love you Brie" says Troy**

"**Love you too wildcat" says Gabriella**

**They hang up.**

"**Wildcat?" asks Haylie as they start walking to class**

"**He used to come here in was on the basketball team" says Gabriella**

"**What's his nickname for you?" asks Haylie**

"**Brie" says Gabriella**

**Haylie stops suddenly.**

"**Gabriella are you implying that you're dating a certain somebody who I know" whispers Haylie**

"**Maybe" says Gabriella and walks into class.**

**After school and they drive to Haylie's. Gabriella is driving her phone starts ringing.**

"**Haylie can you answer that for me?" asks Gabriella**

"**Hello" says Gabriella**

"**Hi Haylie its Mrs Montez" says Gabriella's mum**

"**Hey Mrs Montez" says Haylie**

"**Can you put Gabriella on?" asks Gabriella mum**

"**She's driving at the minute" says Haylie**

"**Can you ask her if she did all her homework" says Gabriella's mum**

"**Gabs did you do all you homework?" asks Haylie**

"**Almost all just got History essay to finish but it isn't due in till next week" says Gabriella**

**Haylie relays what Gabriella told her**

"**Ok I'll see her later bye" says Gabriella's mum and hangs up.**

"**Ok we're here" says Gabriella**

"**So were you implying before what I think you were implying?" asks Haylie**

"**I'll tell you inside" says Gabriella**

**Once inside in the elevator.**

"**I might have been there were paps outside and I didn't want them getting the wrong end of the stick" says Gabriella**

**They get out of the elevator and go to the flat. Gabriella inserts her key into the door and opens it.**

"**Come in" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella phone buzzes as they enter the flat.**

Going on a business trip

You're staying at Troy's

See you in two weeks

Love mum

"**Babe did I leave my laptop here" says Gabriella as they walk in.**

"**Make yourself at home" she adds to Haylie**

"**No" comes a voice from the bedroom**

"**One minute" says Gabriella and goes into the bedroom**

"**You not coming out and greeting Haylie?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah of course" says Troy**

**Gabriella grabs a pair of sweatpants and goes into the bathroom and goes out to minutes later to find Troy still on the bed.**

"**Oi" says Gabriella**

**Troy leaps up "I'm up I'm up" says Troy**

"**Living room" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella walks out into the living room. Troy following. Haylie mouth drops open.**

"**You were implying what I thought you were implying you jammy cow how an earth did you manage to get him" says Haylie**

"**It's a long story" says Gabriella**

"**And we've got a while" says Troy**

"**True" says Gabriella**

"**What do you mean we've got a while" says Haylie**

"**I'm staying here for two weeks mum is on business trip" says Gabriella**

"**Brie why don't you home and get your stuff while I tell Haylie the story" says Troy**

"**Not likely why don't I and Haylie go and get my stuff while you tidy up" says Gabriella**

"**Brie" says Troy**

"**Troy. We'll be twenty minutes max" says Gabriella**

"**Fine .Only I wouldn't go out in sweatpants that were hanging off your hips and read Bolton on the butt" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes and changes.**

"**Come on Haylie" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella and Haylie leave and Troy starts tidying.**

"**Not a word to anyone especially not outside the apartment building paparazzi" says Gabriella**

"**You're lucky" says Haylie**

"**I know" says Gabriella**

**Half an hour later Gabriella and Haylie are back in the flat.**

"**So the story" says Haylie**

"**Well it has something to do with my mum being Troy's lawyer" says Gabriella**

"**I needed to see my lawyer so I went to see her at her home only her daughter was home but Brie was really nice she stayed out of the way didn't act like a fan" says Troy**

"**Anyway when mum had helped him he gave her tickets for me to see them in concert as a thank you with backstage passes" says Gabriella**

"**Once she was backstage we got talking and we sorta clicked and it went from there we were friends for 6 months before I got up the guts to ask her out. Obviously she said yes and here we are 1 year 6 months and 3 weeks 2 days and 5 hours later" says Troy**

"**Obviously not counting" says Haylie**

**Troy blushes and ducks her head.**

**Gabriella starts laughing.**

"**One thing is bothering you guys haven't kissed since we got here" says Haylie**

"**We thought it would creep you out" says Gabriella**

"**There is one other thing" says Troy**

"**What" says Gabriella and Haylie**

"**Gabriella is getting signed by Gellar Records the week of graduation" says Troy**

"**OMG" says Haylie**

"**Wait they want me" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

**Gabriella stares blank mouthed with a shocked expression on her face. Haylie waves her hand in front of Gabriella's face. Troy kisses Gabriella who responds and pulls away.**

"**I'm going to have a record deal" says Gabriella**

"**And I know that you have a book full of songs that could make 2 albums" says Troy**

"**There private" says Gabriella**

"**I know there and I haven't looked promise but I've seen how worn the book is" says Troy**

"**You looked" says Gabriella**

"**Ok I had a flick though" says Troy**

"**You showed them to Chris didn't you" says Gabriella**

"**Only one" says Troy**

"**Which one" says Gabriella**

"**Round and round" says Troy**

"**Ok that's ok I'm going to get a new notebook and write out the ones that I want public" says Gabriella**

"**He wants you to go and sign up to the record deal as soon as possible so that we can get Round and Round out by your graduation and your first album out a week or to afterwards. That means recording round and round and doing a music video in the next 2 months plus starting to choose songs for the album and recording the album" says Troy**

"**I'm going buying a new notebook" says Gabriella**

"**Why not do them on your laptop" says Troy**

"**Notebook" says Gabriella**

**Troy hands a pink and black notebook.**

"**I love it I can't wait to get started" says Gabriella**

"**I'm going to go so you can get started" says Haylie**

"**You can help me Haylie it's so convenient that the rest of the girls have class when we have free period so I can show you my favourite spot in school you can read them and help me decided which songs for the album" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says Haylie getting up**

"**Your going?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah you want to get started on your songs" says Haylie**

"**Stay talk to Troy no wait go and tell you mum where you are and then come back" says Gabriella**

**Haylie nods and leaves.**

"**You know I actually want to get the album the week of graduation and the single out in the next 2 weeks" says Gabriella**

"**I'll phone Chris" says Troy and leaves the room**

**He comes back 5 minutes later still on the phone.**

"**Can you go after school tomorrow?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Yes she can that's great ok bye Chris see you tomorrow" says Troy and hangs up.**

"**I'll meet you there after school" says Gabriella**

"**Chris will be in the lobby or Dan" says Troy mention both manager and producer**

"**I need to start working on an album list as soon as possible" says Gabriella**

"**We can do that tomorrow free period" says Haylie**

"**And you can start now because it will take a while trust me" says Troy**

"**I'm hungry" says Gabriella**

"**Staying for tea Haylie?" asks Troy**

**Haylie nods.**

**Troy orders a KFC Variety Bucket. It comes 15 minutes later and they tuck in while looking at Gabriella songs.**

**By 9.30 they have the first 8 songs.**

**Gabriella has decided to but 18 songs on her first album.**

"**So what have we got?" asks Troy**

"**1 Round and Round, 2 Don't Talk, 3 Trainwreck, 4 Promise This, 5 Catch Me, 6 These Words, 7 You Belong to Me, and 8 I miss you" says Gabriella**

"**So need other ten" says Haylie**

**Troy and Haylie start looking though Gabriella songs again.**

"**I got 9" says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Haylie**

"**Don't Stop Beliven featuring Troy from Rebound" says Gabriella**

"**So need other 9" says Troy**

"**I should probably get home can we continue this tomorrow Gabs" says Haylie**

"**Yeah free period in the library because my special place is on the roof but it'll be windy and we don't want the papers flying everywhere" says Gabriella**

**Haylie nods says bye and leaves.**

"**Can we continue for another half hour?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy nods and continues to shift though the songs.**

**By 10 they have decided on 2 more songs. **

"**So we've got 9 Your love is my drug and 10 Naturally" says Gabriella**

"**Seven more to go" says Troy**

**Gabriella yawns.**

"**Let's call it a night Brie you have school tomorrow you need to get to bed" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and begins to bundle all the papers together.**

"**7 songs and you have an album Round and Round coming out as a single you need to do a music video to that as well" says Troy**

"**Can Catch me come out as well" says Gabriella**

"**I'd just do Round and Round and then when they album comes out do some music video's to some of the songs" says Troy**

**Gabriella yawns and puts her songs folder in her bag.**

"**Night Troy" says Gabriella**

"**I'll be though in a few" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes into the bedroom and gets changed into some sweatpants and a tank top.**

**She goes and cleans her teeth and climbs into bed.**

**5 minutes later Troy joins they snuggle up and go to sleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

**Gabriella walks into the recording studio the next day and before she can say anything to Troy she is bombared by Chris.**

"**Gabriella we have deiceded to keep your identify hidden at the moment so which name do you like better Savannah Sparks, Savannah Ashton or Jen Anderson" says Chris**

"**Jen Anderson" says Gabriella**

"**Right we need to find you an image" says Chris**

**They go to make-up and clothing and in an hour Gabriella has been transformed into Jen Anderson.**

**Gabriella finally get to speak to Troy.**

"**Troy me and Haylie finished the list what to hear it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Sure" says Troy**

"**What list?" asks Chris**

"**For the album I've got 18 songs written down" says Gabriella**

"**First give the sheet music to the band so that they can record the backing track for Round and Round and then tell me the songs" says Chris**

**Gabriella gives sheet music to the band and then starts talking to Chris quickly telling him the titles of the first 11 songs and sings the chours.**

"**Ok so the last 7 songs" says Chris**

"**Ok 12 I got you, 13 Walking on sunshine, 14 You found me, 15 You got me, 16 Crazier, 17 fight for this love and 18 One in the same song by me and featuring Taylor who says she'll do it" says Gabriella**

"**Can you come the rest of the week after school weekends and next week and the week after and we can get it out on the 24****th**** of October while doing pibliclity" says Chris**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**There the round and round music video as well" says Troy**

"**That two we'll do that Saturday because this comes out on Friday and the music video can come out Wednesday next week which will be the 13****th****" says Chris**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**And play back the backing track" says Dan**

**And 3 minutes later that just how I wanted it to sound" says Gabriella**

"**With the added sound affects" she adds**

"**Now we need the voice" says Chris**

**Gabriella goes into the recording booth and slips the headphones over her ears like she's seen Troy done millions of times before.**

**The music starts and Gabriella starts to sing.**

**Half an hour later after recording it 5 times they settle on the first recording and it is record onto cd's and courier whisks it away to various radio stations.**

"**Now photo shoot to get the photo for the single cover" says Chris**

**Gabriella goes and changes into Jen Ansderson and does that then watches the cover get put together.**

"**This is unreal" says Gabriella**

"**Wait till you get your first pay check" says Troy**

"**Troy are we done here" says Gabriella when she comes back from the changing room.**

"**Why babe" says Troy**

"**Homework" says Gabriella**

"**Chris we done?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah see you tomorrow" says Chris**

"**See you tomorrow" says Troy and Gabriella and they walk out of the computer room.**

"**Right I will see you at the flat" says Gabriella**

"**See you there" says Troy**

**Troy leaves the back entrance and Gabriella leaves the front.**

"**Excuse is it true Troy Bolton is in there" says a photographer**

"**I only do odd jobs I didn't see him" says Gabriella and walks off**

**Gabriella gets to the flat before Troy and settles down to her homework.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

**It's the day after the recording of Round and Round.**

"**Wild Will just said something about someone called Jen Anderson and something about round and round" says Rhianna who is listening to the radio on her phone before homeroom.**

**Gabriella plugs her headphones into her phone and turns on the radio and hands and earphone to Haylie and they catch the first notes of Round and Round.**

**5 minutes later.**

**Gabriella phone buzzes.**

Wild Will loves you.

You were great

Love Troy

**Gabriella phone him.**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**Your welcome love you" says Troy**

"**Love you too can I borrow a borrow a pair of your ray ban sunglass and a hat for tomorrow?" asks Gabriella**

"**Phone Chris and ask if you can push back the recording session an hour so you can come home and get some money of me and then go buy some" says Troy**

"**Good idea I will" says Gabriella and hangs up and dials Chris's number.**

"**Hey Chris can we push back the recording session an hour so I can buy some sunglasses and a hat before the album comes out tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**Sure for my newest best selling star" says Chris**

"**Did you just say best selling" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah loads of people have pre booked the single you beating Close to you by Troy and the guys" says Chris**

"**You mean" says Gabriella**

"**Your single is number one in the charts" says Chris**

"**How is that possible" says Gabriella**

"**Don't forget that it has been playing all night and a link to your website is on Troy site and Rebound and the record company" says Chris**

"**I have a website" says Gabriella**

"**Yep" says Chris**

"**With photos" says Gabriella**

"**Yes but your not recognizable as Gabriella Montez and there no information on where you go to school or live" says Chris**

"**That will soon be blown" says Gabriella**

"**See you later" says Chris**

"**Bye" says Gabriella**

**They hang up.**

**Gabriella phones Troy as they walk to homeroom.**

"**Hey did you hear" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah your better then us" says Troy**

"**Love you" says Gabriella**

"**Love you too Bye" says Troy and hangs up.**

"**Hey Gabriella" says a voice**

**Gabriella turns around.**

"**Taylor" says Gabriella and hugs.**

**Gabriella phone buzzes.**

When we recording One and the same

Tay

**She gives Taylor I can't believe you just did that**

Hey Chris

When me and Tay doing

One and the same

Gabs

You can do it tonight

And you can film it and it can be the music video

Chris

Ok Gabriella

Hey Tay

Tonight also filming the recording so it can the music video

Is that ok

Gabs

Sure that's fine

Tay

Tay says video fine

Gabs

Ok

See you later

Chris

**They go into homeroom.**

**Gabriella phones buzzes.**

Gabs window

Haylie

**Gabriella looks out the window and sees a load of paps at the school gates.**

I'm screwed

Gabs

**After school at the recording station.**

"**Taylor" says Gabriella**

"**Hey round and round is great" says Taylor**

"**Hey Troy" says Haylie**

**Gabriella turns round sees Troy and goes flying jumping into his arms.**

"**Whoa missed me" says Troy placing a kiss on her forehead.**

"**People paps" mutters Gabriella**

"**You need to record" says Troy putting her down**

**Gabriella goes and changes into Jen Anderson and then goes into the recording booth dragging Taylor behind her.**

**The camera starts rolling and so does the music.**

**Both**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la**

**Taylor**

**You come from here**

**I come from there**

**Gabriella**

**You rock out in your room**

**I rock a world premiere**

**Taylor**

**We're more alike than**

**Anybody could ever tell**

**(Ever tell)**

**Gabriella**

**Friday, we're cool**

**Monday, we're freaks**

**Taylor**

**Sometimes we rule**

**Sometimes we can't even speak**

**Gabriella**

**But we can get up and**

**Let loose and LOL**

**Taylor**

**It may seem cliché**

**For me to wanna say**

**That you're not alone**

**(That you're not alone)**

**Gabriella**

**And you can call i'm cool**

**But it's a simple fact**

**I got your back**

**(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)**

**Both**

**Chorus**

**'Cause we're one and the same**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**One and the same**

**I think we're almost legendary**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Chasing down the dream**

**We're one and the same**

**Both**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la**

**Gabriella**

**I'm kind of like you**

**You kind of like me**

**Taylor**

**We in the same song**

**And a different key**

**Both**

**It's got a rhythm**

**Than you and me**

**Can get along**

**(Get along)**

**Taylor**

**It may seem cliché**

**For me to wanna say**

**That you're not alone**

**Gabriella**

**And you can call i'm cool**

**But it's a simple fact**

**I still got your back**

**Both**

**Chorus:**

**'Cause we're one and the same**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**One and the same**

**I think we're almost legendary**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Shaking up the scene**

**We're one and the same**

**'Cause we're one and the same**

**We're anything but ordinary**

**One and the same**

**We're so good moment momentary**

**Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**'Cause we're one**

**Anything but ordinary**

**You and me the perfect team**

**Chasing down the dream**

**Oh, You and me the perfect team**

**Shakïng up the scene**

**We're one and the same**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La-la-la-la-la**

**Gabriella and Taylor walk out of the recording booth.**

"**Great girls, song and video done first recording" says Chris**

"**Yay" says Gabriella grabbing a bottle of water that Troy hands her and takes a mouthful.**

"**Now you will do your love is my drug" says Chris**

**Troy takes the water of Gabriella who goes back into the recording booth.**

**By 8 there is two songs done Your Love Is my Drug and Catch me.**

"**We're finished for the day" says Chris**

"**Great I've got homework" says Gabriella**

"**Though one thing have you got a name for the album yet?" asks Chris**

"**Jen Anderson Introducing Me" says Gabriella**

"**I like it" says Chris**

"**Chris I was thinking can we switch recording sessions to every other day so Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday" says Gabriella**

"**Add in Thursday or Tuesday and you go yourself a deal" says Chris**

"**Thursday" says Gabriella**

"**See you tomorrow" says Chris**

**They all leave the back entrance and go there separate ways.**

**Taylor one way and Haylie, Gabriella and Troy to Troy car.**

"**That went well" says Gabriella**

"**You got a song and music video done in one take" says Troy**

"**Something you have never done" says Gabriella**

"**Haylie Brie duck paps" says Troy**

"**Windows tinted" says Gabriella**

"**Being extra careful" says Troy**

**Gabriella and Haylie duck.**

**At the flats they drive into the under ground parking and Haylie leaves front lobby after going up to a random floor number and then going back down.**

"**Brie you did great today" says Troy**

"**Thank you wildcat" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella phone rings.**

**The ID flashes up as Mum**

"**Crap I never told my mum" says Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 9**

**It's Friday the day Round and Round come out.**

"**Hey girls" says Gabriella taking of her hat and pushing her ray-bans on top of head.**

"**So where were you yesterday afternoon" says Rhianna**

"**Out with Taylor and Tony" says Gabriella**

"**Ok where you Haylie you mum said you were out with Gabriella" says Rhianna**

"**I was" says Haylie**

"**Why weren't we invited" says Rhianna**

"**One friend don't want to abuse him sorry" says Gabriella**

"**But Taylor was there" says Rhianna**

"**I've already meet him" says Taylor**

"**Tay tay you never said what you were doing here yesterday" says Gabriella**

"**Did you not hear Mrs Darbus call my name out in homeroom" says Taylor**

"**I was to busy day dreaming" says Gabriella**

"**You've already meet him" says Rhianna**

"**We go way back Pre-K" says Gabriella**

"**Oh" says Rhianna**

No session tonight

Taking you out

You deserve it

BTW Number 1

Luv you Troy

Thanks you

Luv you 2

Brie

BTW

You're amazing just the way you are

Troy

**Gabriella goes on the internet.**

**Official Charts**

**Round and Round Gabriella Montez**

**Close to you Rebound**

"**Everyone to the auditorium for assembly" says the over head**

"**Let's go to the auditorium" says Rhianna**

**They get to the door of the auditorium and music starts playing.**

**Gabriella and Taylor look at each other and run in ahead of the other girls.**

**To find the suspicions are right and it is Rebound on stage.**

**(Heart and Soul Jonas Brothers)**

**Oh year alright umm  
Gather 'round guys  
It's time to start listenin  
Practice makes perfect  
But perfects not workin'  
Theres a law out 'bout music  
That no one really cues gonna be  
You can play all the right notes  
But that don't mean you move with me  
But if you can jump  
Like David Lee Roth  
Or pump your fist like your brooms the boss**

**If you got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
Rock and roll**

**Strummin'  
Drummin'  
Slide across from runnin'  
The stage is your home if you learn how to own it  
Like the great Stid  
There's no way that you can fake it  
You've got to feel the beat before you can move  
Even though you're not wearing blue suede shoes  
Makin' mistakes  
But that won't matter  
If you can swagger like 'ol Mic Jagger**

**If you got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
You can rock and roll  
Solo**

**INSTRUMENTAL**

**If you live and you die  
For the music inside  
If the one for five never gets sold**

**Then you can rock and roll  
Rock and roll**

**Alright now take it low  
Now I need the spotlight to hit me  
Right here  
As the crowd starts to cheer  
I need the fan to blow right through my rock star hair  
Right here**

**If you can scream like gasher rose  
Or sing like you've did a show after show**

**If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll**

**If you've got a heart and soul  
You can rock and roll  
You can rock and roll  
Ooo yeah  
Oo Oo  
Yeah  
You can rock and roll**

"**Now we have one more song and then it over to the one and only Jen Anderson" says Troy into the microphone.**

"**I have to go to the toilet" says Gabriella and walks off and goes backstage to get ready.**

**The music starts.**

**Just the way you are (Bruno Mars)**

**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful

**And I tell her every day**

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

**Troy is staring at Gabriella through the whole song.**

**Taylor squeezes Gabriella hand.**

"**Your turn" she whispers**

**Gabriella nods and goes backstage.**

**Troy and the guys come and the other guys walk off leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.**

"**I loved the song" says Gabriella**

"**It was about you" says Troy**

**Theirs is silence.**

"**Your going to be fine" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**The music starts.**

**Gabriella microphone is placed on her head and she runs on stage and gets into position with her dancers glad they had a few nights practising the routine.**

**Round and Round (x4)**

You see me standing there  
And act like you don't know me  
But last night you were calling me  
Saying you want me  
Oh why you always make me feel  
Like I'm the one that's crazy  
You feel my heart racing  
My-my heart racing

Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

You tried to pull me close  
And whisper in my ear  
You always told me lies  
I cried out all my tears  
I pushed my feelings to the side  
But then you bring them back  
B-bring them back  
Now you got me singing

Boy, I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause i'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop  
Love me or Love me not  
I'm starring at the clock  
I take them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop

Boy, I need you here with me  
We cant go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
And all I can say

We're going round and round  
We're never gonna stop  
Going round and round  
We'll never get where  
We are going  
Round and round  
Well your gonna miss me  
Cause i'm getting dizzy  
Going round and round  
Round and round

**Gabriella waves and runs off stage straight to Troy.**

"**Brilliant, superb, excellent, loved it, your great, your gorgeous" says Troy his face getting closer to Gabriella every word until his face is inches away from hers and the he kisses her.**

"**I have to get changed and go to homeroom. Darbus you know how she is" says Gabriella when they come up for air.**

**Troy nods and kisses her again.**

"**I'll see you tonight" says Gabriella**

"**Fancy" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

**Troy kisses her once last time and then she goes.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 10**

"**Where did you disappear of to yesterday" says Rhianna**

"**When" says Gabriella**

"**In assembly when Jen Anderson was performing" says Rhianna**

"**I went to the toilet" says Gabriella**

"**That doesn't take 10 minutes" says Rhianna**

"**She only performed for 4 minutes and then went straight off stage" says Haylie**

"**Yeah but then you were last minute to homeroom" says Rhianna**

**Gabriella phone starts buzzing.**

"**Saved by the phone" thinks Gabriella pulling it out her pocket and hitting talk.**

"**Love you" says Gabriella**

"**What did I do" says Troy**

**Gabriella walks off from the girls.**

"**Girls 3 degree were you during JA's performance" says Gabriella**

"**It's going to be like that Brie" says Troy**

"**I know it is until graduation" says Gabriella**

"**Until graduation" says Troy**

"**Yeah cuz JA is performing there and da da off comes the wig" says Gabriella**

"**Oh so the cover is just for during school" says Troy**

"**Yeah cuz I can't go to college and keep this up its hard enough as it is trying to juggle recording plus school work" says Gabriella**

"**I'll ask Chris to go easy on you" says Troy**

"**Didn't you have that meeting today?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yep" says Troy**

"**What was it about?" asks Gabriella**

"**We've got a new manager" says Troy**

"**What why" says Gabriella  
"So Chris got spend all his time devoted to publicising your career" says Troy**

"**Name?" asks Gabriella**

"**David" says Troy**

"**David what?" asks Gabriella**

"**Don't know didn't tell us" says Troy**

"**Weird but I can't do tonight he's got us working till at least 11 on a new song, written and recorded with video and photo shoot of our new look" says Troy**

"**New look but I like you just the way you are" says Gabriella**

"**I've got to go Brie 5 minute break been at it since 6 this morning" says Troy**

"**So that's where you were when I work up" says Gabriella**

"**Love you don't wait up tonight" says Troy**

"**Love you too I won't" says Gabriella**

**They hang up.**

**She hits the speed dial for Chris.**

"**Hiya Gabby" says Chris**

"**Hey Chris can we go easy this week got a huge essay for science for part of our final grade plus 3 exams" says Gabriella**

"**Sure can't have my star failing her exams" says Chris**

"**So how about Tuesday and Friday I don't have exams on those days" says Gabriella**

"**Sure and on Friday round and round video plus you get to meet Rebound's new manager" says Chris**

"**Sounds like he is working them to the bone" says Gabriella**

"**Troy phone you in there first break of the day" says Chris  
"Yeah and what's this about a new look" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah he thinks they look soft" says Chris**

"**But I like my Troy looking like that I have a good mind to march down to the studio right now and give that guy a piece of my mind" says Gabriella**

"**He doesn't listen to no one but himself" says Chris**

"**Sounds like he's up his self" says Gabriella**

"**Oh believe me he is" says Chris**

**Bell rings.**

"**Got home room see you later it's Tuesday" says Gabriella**

"**See you later" says Chris and hangs up.**

**In homeroom.**

"**What did your fella want?" asks Rhianna**

"**Didn't get to the point he only had 5 minutes to talk" says Gabriella**

**Haylie and Taylor give her a look and then feel their phones vibrate.**

New manager

New song

New Video

New look

Work work work

6am-11pm

He's head is to far up his own arse

I have a good mind to go tell him what I think about him changing my Troy

Gabsx

**After school. At the studio Chris takes one look at Gabriella.**

"**Gabriella go home rest up, you look like you're coming down with something" says Chris**

"**Great" says Gabriella**

"**Home" says Chris**

**Two days later. Before homeroom, Troy phones Gabriella.**

"**My manager hates you" says Troy**

"**Never meet how can he hate me what did I do" says Gabriella**

"**Got me ill, so he told me to stay away from you so I said it was a bit hard when we live together" says Troy**

"**So then what did he tell you to do kick me out" says Gabriella**

"**No he just walked out muttering out having to cancel studio time and everything in our schedule because of me being ill" says Troy**

"**Up his own arse" says Gabriella**

"**Completely so you going to nurse me tonight?" asks Troy**

"**No I got studio time almost finished Introducing Me" says Gabriella**

"**How many songs left?" asks Troy**

"**One the bonus track Teenage Dream and then the music video to it but Chelsea love to dance and wants to be a dancer and audition to be a dancer and got it along with Kelly and Tanya" says Gabriella**

"**It will be fine your paranoid but it does mean Taylor and Haylie can't watch" says Troy**

"**Can in the observation room with the double glass they can see out and no one can see in" says Gabriella**

"**That means I can as well as the rest of Rebound now our schedule is free" says Troy**

"**You watched the making of Round and Round" says Gabriella**

"**I like watching you dance it's hot" says Troy**

"**The bell went" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella your gorgeous plus I'm your boyfriend and should be allowed to express I feel about you in words" says Troy**

"**How poetic and romantic" says Gabriella**

**The bell goes.**

"**Now the bell did go see you later love you" says Troy**

"**Love you to wildcat" says Gabriella**

**They both hang up.**

"**Why did you call you boyfriend wildcat" says Rhianna**

"**It's his nickname he used to come here is was on the basketball team" says Gabriella**

"**What year?" asks Rhianna as they walk into homeroom**

"**Not sure" answers Gabriella**

"**How old is he?" asks Rhianna**

"**20" says Gabriella**

"**So he left May 2009" says Rhianna "I'll check the year book" she adds**

"**Class can I have your attention the end of senior year musical is coming up soon and there is two weeks to rehearse so auditions are tomorrow after school and call-backs the day after" says Mrs Darbus**

**Gabriella raises her hand.**

"**Yes Miss Montez" says Miss Darbus**

"**What is it?" asks Gabriella**

"**Mamma Mia" says Miss Darbus**

"**I want to audition" says Gabriella**

"**Which part" says Miss Darbus**

"**Donna" says Gabriella**

"**I'll put your name down we are having a special guest to play the role of Sam and that will be reviled with on Thursday" says Miss Darbus**

**As everyone files out of homeroom they are all muttering about who the guest could be.**

"**Gabriella what made you wanna audition Darbus is in love with theatre and we all know that you don't like her or the theatre you hate crowds" says Rhianna**

"**Well I deicide that I should embrace the fear and face it head on" says Gabriella**

"**Well we come to support you" says Rhianna**

"**Tomorrow after school and Thursday after school if I make it that far" says Gabriella**

"**You have a great voice you will get that far you'll be Donna" says Haylie**

"**We've never heard you sing" says Rhianna**

"**I don't sing not in public just around the apartment Haylie has caught me a few times" says Gabriella**

"**Apartment" says Rhianna**

"**I live with Tony" says Gabriella**

"**What about your mum" says Kelly**

"**It was her idea she said that she is away so much on business and now she though herself into sit David jilted her that it was better because Tony would look after me" says Gabriella**

**They are all walking to P.E.**

"**So how long have you and Tony been together now" says Haylie**

"**2 years on Wednesday" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella gets a text.**

Dad made P.E

Act surprised and fan like

T

**Gabriella forwards it to Taylor and Haylie.**

**And then replies to Troy.**

Ok see you in 2 secs

Brie

We're waltzing

T

Oh what fun

Brie

**They go into the locker room and change and Gabriella makes sure she is the first one out there.**

"**Miss Montez I wanna talk to you office I'll be there in a sec" says Coach Bolton**

**Gabriella goes to the office and the door closes behind her.**

**She turns and sees Troy.**

"**Hey wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**Brie we have like 2 seconds enough chit chat" says Troy**

"**What if I want to chit chat" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls her to him and she rests her head against his chest.**

"**How you feeling Brie" says Troy**

"**Crap throat still hurts a bit, ear ache, headache, cough and stuff up nose and dizziness and lose of appetite same old same old" says Gabriella**

"**KFC for tea?" asks Troy**

"**That sounds horrible" says Gabriella**

"**Subway?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah 6 inch usual and a MacDonald's Cheese burger" says Gabriella**

"**Weird girl" says Troy**

**Troy's dad walks in.**

"**Montez I wanted to talk to you because I want to demonstrate the waltz with Troy so tell you friends this apart from the Troy part just so Coach Bolton's son and when I ask you to come to the front of class with Troy you do" says Coach Bolton**

"**Ok" says Gabriella**

"**You ok Gabriella you look a little pale" says Coach Bolton**

"**Just a cold" says Gabriella**

"**Look after her son" says Coach Bolton**

"**I am dad don't worry" says Troy**

**Gabriella turns to leave the office and sways on the spot. Troy grabs her arm and steadies her.**

"**Dizzy Brie?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and then coughs and holds her head after.**

"**It gives me a headache" says Gabriella**

"**I don't think you should waltz it might make you throw up" says Troy**

"**I think you should go home Gabriella go see the nurse and Troy go as well to be there when you get back" says Troy**

"**What about the class" says Troy**

"**They don't know my son is coming you'll come next week when Gabriella is better" says Coach Bolton**

"**We have P.E tomorrow and I will be in tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**Why will you be in tomorrow" says Troy**

"**I'm auditioning for the part of Donna in the production of Mamma Mia Miss Darbus is producing" says Gabriella**

"**Good choice" says Troy**

"**Oh my gosh you Sam aren't you" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**I hope I get cast" says Gabriella**

"**You will you'll be great" says Troy**

"**Nurse Gabriella home Troy" says Coach Bolton**

"**Yes Coach" they both respond**

**Troy goes one way Gabriella the other after stopping by the locker room to get her bag. She goes and sees the nurse and the nurse says she is to go home.**

**Gabriella goes by her locker grabs her stuff from homeroom and proceeds to sign out and go to her car and drive home.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 11**

"**Where you yesterday you're always AWOL" says Rhianna**

"**Coach Bolton wanted to talk to me about demonstrating the waltz during PE but then I almost fainted and he sent me home" says Gabriella**

"**You'll never guess who is going to be Sam for the musical" says Kelly**

"**Who" says Chelsea and Rhianna**

"**Troy Bolton" says Kelly**

"**How did you find out?" asks Rhianna**

"**I heard Mrs Darbus talking about it with Principal Figgins" says Kelly**

"**So you guys all going to be in the musical now" says Gabriella**

"**Duh" says Rhianna, Chelsea and Kelly**

"**Come on we have P.E" says Taylor**

**They go to P.E.**

"**Miss Montez" says Coach Bolton**

**Gabriella goes over.**

"**I want you to demonstrate the waltz with my son who has come in today to teach with me" says Coach Bolton**

"**Sure sir" says Gabriella**

"**Go to my office and you'll find him there you two can acquainted and then you come back then I'll go and get my son" says Coach Bolton**

**Gabriella nods and goes to Coach Bolton office.**

"**Hey wildcat" says Gabriella**

**Troy turns round and smiles.**

**Gabriella walks over to him.**

"**What have you been doing this morning you look so tired" says Gabriella**

"**Rehearsals for music video" says Troy**

"**I have a good mind to go and tell that manager what I think of him" says Gabriella**

"**That won't do any good" says Troy**

"**He's going to make you ill himself it'll get to a point were you'll collapse from stress and exhaustion" says Gabriella**

"**Brie I'm fine" says Troy**

"**I have to worry it comes with being your girlfriend" says Gabriella**

"**You're stressing too much" says Troy**

**Coach Bolton comes in.**

"**Gabriella go back to the gym you were meant to be back 2 minutes ago" says Coach Bolton**

"**Sorry sir just concerned about Troy well being because of his new manager being a prick excuse the language" says Gabriella**

"**You too are going to demonstrate a waltz and a tango" says Coach Bolton**

"**Which first" says Troy  
"Tango" says Coach Bolton**

**Gabriella leaves and goes back to the gym.**

"**AWOL" mutters Rhianna**

"**Coach Bolton was introducing me to his son so we can dance the Tango and Waltz" says Gabriella**

"**So you're dancing a Wango" says Rhianna**

"**No a Tango and then a waltz" says Gabriella**

**Coach Bolton comes out.**

"**Miss Montez" says Coach Bolton**

"**Yes sir" says Gabriella**

"**Were forgetting about the Tango your just doing the waltz but on the roof" says Coach Bolton**

**Gabriella smiles.**

"**Class were going to the roof to practicing waltz and my son and Miss Montez are going to show you how to waltz" says Coach Bolton**

"**You going to go AWOL again?" asks Rhianna to Gabriella**

"**Miss Montez you go ahead of us" says Coach Bolton**

**Gabriella runs up to the roof.**

"**Hey choose one" says Troy holding up to tux jackets**

"**What for?" asks Gabriella pointing at the black one**

**Troy slips it off the hanger and puts it on.**

"**Well you going to have a pretty dress so I want to look right" says Troy**

"**Are you asking me to my prom wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**Will these help?" asks Troy holding two prom tickets **

**Gabriella smiles**

"**Do we have to waltz?" asks Troy**

"**I'll show you" says Gabriella**

"**What wait" says Troy**

"**Why" says Gabriella**

"**Because I have something else to ask you" says Troy going down on one knee**

**Gabriella hands fly to her mouth**

"**Gabriella, from the moment I met you. I knew you were the one. My feelings can not be explained in any other way then I love you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. So will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" says Troy**

"**Can I show you how to waltz now?" asks Gabriella running down onto the roof**

"**Hey I want an answer" says Troy**

"**Come here you'll love it" says Gabriella**

**P.E class come up just as the music starts.**

**[Gabriella]**

**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.**

[Troy, Gabriella]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Troy]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Troy, Gabriella]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Gabriella And Troy]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  


**Coach Bolton ****herds the P.E class down the stairs and back to the gym. Taylor and Haylie lag behind.**

"**Is that a yes?" asks Troy  
"In every ****language" says Gabriella ****"****Oui****, ****Sí****, ****Ja****, Yes" says Gabriella**

**Troy grins and slides the ring onto her ring finger.**

**Troy leans down and kisses her.**

**The bell rings.**

"**Crap I gotta go" says Gabriella**

"**I thought the P.E class was watching" says Troy**

"**They were when we finished your dad ushered them away" says Gabriella**

"**That's good Taylor Haylie I know you're listening" says Troy**

**Taylor and Haylie come out from the stairs and run over.**

"**Let see the ring then" says Taylor**

"**What ring all Troy did was ask me to Prom" says Gabriella**

**Haylie grabs Gabriella hand.**

"**And you ask someone to Prom by giving them an engagement ring do you" says Haylie**

"**Ok I'm getting married" says Gabriella**

**(Link in my profile)**

**The girls hug.**

"**You girls have class" says Troy**

"**We girls have free period and then it is the end of school but then there are auditions Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Which I am watching" says Troy**

"**Great" says Gabriella  
"Come on Hay we need to get are bags" says Taylor**

"**I'll come with I need to get mine and do some work in the library" says Gabriella**

**Haylie and Taylor go insisting that they will get Gabriella bag and tell the other three girls Gabriella is talking to Troy.**

"**I'm going to have to hid this ring" says Gabriella**

"**I'll get you a chain" says Troy**

"**Thanks but now I really have to go" says Gabriella**

"**I have a idea even though it different colours" says Troy unclasping the gold I love you locket from round Gabriella's neck.**

**(link in profile)**

**He slips the ring of Gabriella's finger and onto the chain before clasping the chain back round Gabriella's neck and tucks it under her t-shirt.**

"**Lovely wildcat but now I really do have go" says Gabriella**

"**Go face the third degree" says Troy**

"**Love you" calls Gabriella as she runs down the stairs**

"**Love you too" calls Troy**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 12**

"**I can't believe you danced and sang with Troy Bolton on the school roof" says Rhianna**

"**And then talked to him after" says Chelsea**

**Gabriella phone rings.**

"**Your boyfriend always calls at the wrong time" says Kelly**

"**Hiya" says Gabriella**

"**Chris and David want us to record and do a video to Can I Have This Dance" says Troy**

"**Did you tell them?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah but that's not the big news" says Troy**

"**Is everything ok?" asks Gabriella**

"**Someone's found out that I'm engaged and told the press" says Troy**

"**What but we all told but I trust them" says Gabriella coming to the shocking conclusion that one of her friends might have told the press.**

"**I had to tell my manager when I saw him yesterday I think it might have been him" says Troy**

"**Troy you're not mad I told the press you engaged" says his manager coming into the room Troy is in**

"**Yes I am you had no right to" says Troy**

"**Calm down don't do anything rash I'm going to be right there" says Gabriella**

"**Your in school" says Troy**

"**I don't care I'm coming down" says Gabriella hanging up**

**Haylie and Taylor come over when Gabriella hangs up.**

"**Troy manager leaked to the press that Troy is engaged" whispers Gabriella "I have to go down there" she adds**

**With Troy and his manager.**

"**You're dating a school girl" says his manager "Do you have any idea what this will do to your reputation"**

"**She is one year younger then me she graduates in 1 week" says Troy**

"**I don't care you will be labelled as a pervert or a cradle snatcher" says David**

"**He won't because his fans don't judge him" says a voice at the door**

"**I told you not to come down here Brie" says Troy**

"**Yeah well I ignored you this is our battle not yours alone" says Gabriella coming to stand with Troy**

**She looks at his manager.**

"**YOU'RE ENGAGED TO MY DAUGHTER" shouts his manager**

"**Dad" whispers Gabriella**

"**That your dad" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods shocked.**

"**Gabriella" says her dad holding his arms out.**

**Gabriella backs away from him.**

"**Stay away from me" she says**

"**Come on I love you" says her dad**

"**You left mum and me for someone else I will never love you and I don't want you anywhere near me" says Gabriella**

"**The guys and I had a talk we're signing back with Chris who happily accepts that" says Troy**

"**I have to go back to school" says Gabriella and leaves**

**At school**

"**Slut" says Tanya**

"**Excuse me" says Gabriella**

"**You and Troy Bolton" says Tanya**

"**What" says Gabriella**

"**That dancing yesterday you were all over him" says Tanya**

"**His dad asked me to dance with him and I was following Troy's lead" says Gabriella**

"**Your were still all over him" says Tanya**

"**OMG, OMG, OMG" says Rhianna coming running up to them "Troy Bolton is engaged" she says**

"**To?" asks Tanya  
"Presumably his alleged girlfriend" says Rhianna**

"**Anyway you were all over him and you were acting like a love sick fan" says Tanya**

"**This about yesterday" says Rhianna**

**Tanya nods.**

"**It was a bit full on Gabs all the hair touching and leaning towards him" says Rhianna**

"**Why would I be in love with Troy Bolton when I have a fiancée" says Gabriella**

"**You mean inexistent Tony proposed" says Rhianna**

"**What do you mean inexistent" says Tanya**

"**She said she was dating someone called Tony for a year a half still dating and he left in May 2009 but there no record of a Tony in that class" says Rhianna**

"**Telling lies again" says Tanya**

"**OMG Troy Bolton is coming right towards us" says Rhianna**

"**Miss Montez it will be a pleasure to work with you in Mamma Mia" says Troy**

"**What do you mean" says Gabriella**

"**Your Donna" says Troy**

"**Really" says Gabriella**

"**Yes. Congratulations. Darbus wants us to the auditorium now to learn lines" says Troy**

"**See you later Rhianna" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella walks off. When there a good distance from the girls.**

"**How come you didn't say bye to the other girl?" asks Troy**

"**Because that would be Tanya oh and Rhianna found out there was no one in your class in May 2009 called Tony" says Gabriella**

"**Damn yearbooks" says Troy**

"**So we got a problem because I lied and when the truth comes out she'll hate me for one stealing her future husband and two not telling her" says Gabriella**

"**One I'm your future husband two in this business you don't know who you can trust even though they don't know your secret identify of being JA" says Troy**

"**True about the trust thing what with your manager telling the press about the engagement" says Gabriella  
"And were here" says Troy**

**Gabriella walks into the auditorium Troy enters a few minutes later.**

"**Mr Bolton and Miss Montez you two will be running lines in here while I run lines with the rest of the cast in the drama room get to work" says Miss Darbus and leaves.**

"**We've got a lot of work to do" says Troy**

"**We have week to get the play down and the acting and the dance moves, I need a dress for prom I need to rehearse for JA for graduation I be rehearsing this all the time so I won't have to time to rehearse for that eerrrrrruuugggghhhh" says Gabriella**

"**Brie calm down" says Troy pulling Gabriella to him.**

"**You going to be fine" says Troy**

"**You think so" says Gabriella**

"**I know so because you are you and I know you can handle it" says Troy kissing Gabriella on the forehead before capturing her lips with his.**

"**Hey lovebirds aren't you meant to be rehearsing" says a voice**

**Gabriella and Troy jump apart to see Haylie.**

"**The girls are coming to watch you rehearse" says Haylie**

"**Great" says Gabriella**

"**Let's get to work Brie" says Troy**

"**You know we still have to tell my mum" says Gabriella**

"**My parents are thrilled Chad can't wait to be best man" says Troy keeping an eye on the door**

"**Tay MOH Haylie and Sharpay bridesmaids" says Gabriella**

"**Long engagement?" asks Troy**

"**I don't know we need to get to work" says Gabriella**

**The door opens as Troy and Gabriella grab highlighters and scripts and start to learn and highlight there lines.**

**By lunch time they have the first 3 acts memorized.**

"**Lunch break" says Miss Darbus  
"You coming to the cafeteria Troy?" asks Rhianna  
"That's probably not a good idea I'll get mobbed" says Troy**

"**Do you want anything to eat?" asks Kelly fluttering her eyelashes**

"**I'm fine" says Troy**

**The girls all go.**

"**You really don't want anything to eat?" asks Gabriella**

"**You know what I like" says Troy**

"**I'll 10 minutes" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella comes back 10 minutes later with a large carton of fries, two cheeseburgers and two small chocolate milkshakes and a diet coke.**

"**Oh by the way rehearsing for JA Saturday evening all Sunday and Friday morning" says Troy**

"**Prom is Saturday evening" says Gabriella**

"**He'll switch it to Saturday morning and half the afternoon then" says Troy**

"**And then the stylists at the studio can help me get ready into my non existent dress" says Gabriella**

"**How long we got for lunch?" asks Troy**

"**An hour why?" asks Gabriella**

"**If we eat this quick we can go by you a dress" says Troy**

"**After school not allowed of campus during the day" says Gabriella "Besides I know what dress I want I just have to try it on and get the alterations done and then it's good to go but Mum would never buy it" says Gabriella**

"**Expensive?" asks Troy**

"**$400 though I suppose I could wear it as a wedding dress" says Gabriella**

"**What colour is it?" asks Troy**

"**Black" says Gabriella**

"**You are not wearing a black dress for our wedding we will have a top notch designer design the dress" says Troy**

"**You know after all he's done I still want me dad to give me away" says Gabriella**

"**We need to eat and get back to work" says Troy**

"**This nice just hang out in my school being all to talk and not get found out" says Gabriella**

"**Brie, your right it is nice" says Troy**

**Gabriella takes her love heart shaped locket necklace off and takes the engagement ring off. Troy watches confused as she clasps the necklace back round her neck on show and hands the ring to Troy.**

"**Brie what are you doing" says Troy**

"**I'm not breaking up with you wildcat" says Gabriella holding out her left hand**

"**I told Rhianna so she has probably told the girls" says Gabriella**

**Troy smiles and slips the ring onto her left ring finger before raising the hand to his lips and kissing it.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 13**

**Dedicated to ****navybrat4**** because of the amazing reviews they give me. ****Navybrat4**** is one of the reason writers write to be told that a reader loves there writing. When a writer is told there writing is loved it a great moment because it is a way that they know the reader is telling them that there work is appreciated.**

"**Hey Gabriella can we talk to you a minute?" asks the girls**

"**Sure" says Gabriella**

**Troy walks off.**

**It's Saturday morning and Miss Darbus as ordered a rehearsal of the whole musical.**

"**Rhianna told us about your engagement and non existent Tony" says Chelsea**

"**You got some explaining to do" says Kelly**

"**You meet Tony tonight no if you excuse me I have to go get ready for Prom" says Gabriella turning and walking away.**

"**Right Haylie and Taylor what is she not telling us" says Rhianna**

"**It's not our place to tell" says Haylie**

"**Who you to going with?" asks Rhianna**

"**Our boyfriends you'll meet them tonight" reply Taylor and Haylie and they walk away.**

"**Why is everyone being secretive" says Rhianna**

**That afternoon.**

"**Troy I'm going to see my mum I'll see you at prom" says Gabriella**

"**You want me to come with you?" asks Troy**

"**No she'll think I'm pregnant if you come with me" says Gabriella**

"**Ok see you later" says Troy**

**Gabriella leaves with her prom dress in a protective clothing bag.**

**Half an hour later.**

"**YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED" shouts her mum**

"**We're not getting married yet we not planning everything yet we're just going to try and get though this week" says Gabriella**

"**What's this week" says her mum**

"**Well it's prom tonight and Troy is my date so my friends and the whole of my year will find out about us and probably leak to the press with pictures for the money but then it's Mamma Mia on Wednesday and Thursday I'm Donna and Troy is Sam we still have 3 acts to learn. But the big thing is Graduation on Friday where I am performing at the graduation party at school in the gym and the wig comes off" says Gabriella**

"**You came her to tell me all this" says her mum**

"**Yes but I also came because I knew it is one of your dreams to help me get ready for prom and to do my hair your other dream is to help me to get ready for your wedding" says Gabriella**

"**My other dream since HE left is to walk you down the aisle" says her mum**

"**Dad is giving me away he's Troy's manager or was since they fired him but even though he did that stuff to us I still want dad to walk me do the aisle it's be my dream since I was 5" says Gabriella**

"**He's here in ****Albuquerque and you didn't think to tell me" says her mum**

"**Mum prom is two hours if you don't want to help me I will go to the studio and my stylist said she will gladly help me" says Gabriella**

"**Go have a shower while I hang your dress up and see what make up will be best with and get some bobby pins" says her mum**

**2 hours later. Matt Cardle's When We Collide has just come on and Gabriella, Taylor and Haylie are stood in the entrance to prom waiting for their dates to arrive.**

"**Someone got stood up" comments Tanya as she passes**

"**Oh our dates are coming" says Gabriella**

"**I'll believe that when I see it" says Tanya**

**Tanya walks off.**

**The song reaches it's climax and in walk Troy, Chad and Jason.**

**The girls faces break into hug smiles and there boyfriends come over.**

**Troy ducks his head down and kisses Gabriella as do Chad and Jason with Taylor and Haylie.**

**Crazier by Jen Anderson comes on.**

"**Wanna dance Brie" says Troy while he slips her corsage on her wrist. (Link in my profile) ****.org/pictures/white_rose_**

"**I'd love to" says Gabriella**

**Troy leads her to the dance floor.**

**They start to sway to the music close together.**

"**You look handsome wildcat" says Gabriella**

"**You look absolutely stunning" says Troy**

**(Link in my profile)**

**.**

**They enjoy the comfortable silence.**

"**You should see your friend's faces" says Troy**

"**I'd rather not" says Gabriella**

**Rhianna, Chelsea and Kelly come over.**

"**Gabs can we have a word?" asks Rhianna**

"**I'm busy" says Gabriella resting her head in the crook of Troy's neck**

"**She's all yours" says Troy unwrapping his arms from round Gabriella's neck**

"**Are you trying to get me killed wildcat?" asks Gabriella**

"**There not going to kill you" says Troy "Don't kill I like her alive" he says to Rhianna**

"**We won't" says Rhianna flirting**

"**You're flirting with my guy while your date is watching" says Gabriella**

"**Your guy" says Rhianna**

"**No sorry your right my fiancée" says Gabriella**

"**Why would he go for someone like you" says Tanya joining the conversation**

"**Because she understands me for me she doesn't see me as Troy Bolton the rock star she me as just Troy a normal guy it's just an add bonus that we're in love" says Troy**

"**Oh I spoke to my mum she hates you" says Gabriella  
"She hates me" says Troy  
"Actually she hates me for not telling dad was in town and for allowing him to walk me down the aisle whenever" says Gabriella**

"**She'll get over know go and talk to your friends" says Troy**

"**You're coming to" says Gabriella**

**Troy takes Gabriella's hand in his and she leads him over to her friends where also Rhianna has gathered Taylor and Chad and Haylie and Jason.**

"**So the story I wanna here it from Troy" says Rhianna**

"**Well it has something to do with her mum being my lawyer. I needed to see my lawyer so I went to see her at her home only her daughter was home but Brie was really nice she stayed out of the way didn't act like a fan anyway when Brie's mum had helped me I gave Brie tickets to see Rebound in concert as a thank you with backstage passes. Once she was backstage we got talking and we sorta clicked and it went from there we were friends for 6 months before I got up the guts to ask her out. Obviously she said yes and here we are 2 years later" says Troy**

"**No weeks days or hours Bolton" says Haylie**

"**No it was exactly this time" says Troy**

"**Dude you are so whipped" says Chad**

"**What about you to?" asks Rhianna**

"**Chad and I went to high school together and stayed friends and just before they got signed we started dating I met Gabby at Pre School so it was just an added bonus that our boyfriends were best friends" says Taylor**

"**I met Jason though Gabs" says Haylie "And we've been together for 1 month" she adds**

**When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating comes on.**

"**Excuse us" says Troy leading Gabriella to the dance floor.**

"**It's their song" says Taylor**

**The girls watch as Troy and Gabriella dance to their song.**

**Later on they get up and they dance the night away together.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Rockstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 14**

"**I give you… the class of 2010," exclaims the principal**

**The 2010 wildcats throw up their hats in the air and music starts pouring out of the speakers.**

**Everyone cheers when they see Rebound on stage performing their new single 'No one's gonna sleep tonight' which is swiftly followed by 'I will reach you'. As this song draws to a close the guys walk off leaving Troy alone on stage. The backing music for Jen Anderson's new single 'Still there for me' featuring Troy begins to play.**

**This introduction causes speculation amongst the graduated wildcats as they begin to gossip over whether Troy Bolton is already cheating on school sweetheart Gabriella Montez.**

**As that song draws to a close, Troy squeezes Gabriella's hand before walking off stage. Gabriella is stood there on her own still as Jen Anderson as her hit single Round and Round comes on. This song is closely followed by 'Walking on Sunshine' a song from her debut album. **

"**Alright this next song is going to be my last song. It was recently written and recorded and will be on my second album which will be on sale mid summer. It says everything I want to say, but don't because I am too afraid of people's reactions. I hope you like it, it's called The Climb" says Jen Anderson**

**As the song reaches its climax, about 1 minute before the end, Gabriella pulls her wig off and carries on singing holding the wig.**

**As the song ends Gabriella looks out at the crowd and takes a deep breath, ready for the expected verbal onslaught from her former class mates.**

**She is stunned when she hears a deafening roar come from the students.**

**The principal walks on stage.**

"**Gabriella Montez, you truly deserve your place as valediction and on the wildcat wall of fame," says the principal**

"**Thank you Principal Matusi" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella bows and walks off stage to go backstage.**

"**Gabriella encore," says Chris**

**Gabriella groans and runs to get changed and runs backstage as another recently recorded and non-released song 'Party in the USA' comes on.**

**A pair of arms slip around her waist just before Taylor and Haylie run at her with Chad shouting "GROUP HUG!" She is attacked from all sides before everyone pulls away to congratulate her on amazing performance.**

"**You rocked it Gabster," says Chad**

"**You did great," says Jason before kissing Haylie**

"**I love you Brie," whispers Troy**

"**Love you to wildcat," mutters Gabriella meeting her own lips with his and sinking into oblivion of happiness that she knows will be with her forever as long as she is in the arms of her Rockstar.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
